clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fanon:Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is not...
The Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is an online community of editors looking to build freely editable stories, fan characters, and other fanon topics related to Club Penguin. Members of the community are expected to treat each other with respect, and as such, there are certain things that the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki generally is not. Content Article content should be neutral, relevant to readers, and within the project's scope. If an article or part of one does not meet these criteria, it may have to be cleaned up, or in the case of full articles, nominated for deletion. This section is a guide to what content is generally disallowed by the community. ... for promoting rule breaking Swearing, cheating and other activity in violation of the four Club Penguin rules, generally hurts the game and is not something we as editors wish to promote. As such, pages that describe in detail that are laden with swears, or how to scam, hack, macro, and the like are forbidden. ... for vandalism Spam, hate messages, hoaxes, and pornography are prohibited on all pages, including user space. Addition of this type of content to articles or other pages will be treated as vandalism, and will result in a warning(s) or a block. This content contributes nothing to the wiki and hurts it in many cases, and so is not allowed. Included in this rule is promotion of said content, which will be treated in an equivalent manner. Please, do us all a favour and post it somewhere else. ... a blog Wikia has implemented a blog feature for all wikis, and while blogs are a good way to keep the community informed about upcomings articles and the like, they are not the main focus of the wiki. This is why you are generally limited to making 4 blog topics per month, so as to cut down on the unnecessary amount of blogs and drive traffic towards articles. Another note on blogs: if a blog post is not related to the wiki in any way, it will be considered as spam and will be deleted. ... a soapbox All articles must be written from a neutral point of view. This means that content must be unbiased, and most opinions cannot be expressed outright. Instead, they should be restated so that the author does not appear to hold them, for example, the following sentence would need to be rewritten: "He has the power to destroy the universe and can't be defeated." It could perhaps be restated as: "Though he thinks he has the power to destroy the universe, he does not. However, he has never been defeated before." As well as the addition of a little text, the latter quote is written from a neutral perspective. Instead of stating outright that "he has the power to destroy the universe", it shows that though he thinks that was true. Making characters that have unfathomable power and are 100% perfect in every way doesn't allow other much people to enjoy what you've written - rather, they see your article as egotistical, especially if its an article based on a user. As a Fanon community, we sometimes get Mary Sue-type articles, which are usually articles making ridiculous claims i.e. able to destroy the universe by blinking, so general Mary Sue articles are discouraged. In other words, if a character you write about has no flaws, is overpowered, and can never be defeated, don't write about it. However, your characters are permitted to have some form of power, wealth, and the like so long as you don't go overboard with them. See the Mary Sue Policy for more information. ... a source for other games Content on Club Penguin Fanon Wiki should always be relevant to Club Penguin itself. There are Wikis specially designed for games/sites like Sonic and Kirby. Use those instead. Community Wikis are designed to work by building consensus. Through consensus, the community as a whole decides what pages should be created, who should be given administrative tools, and in general how the wiki should be run. Every editor is able to participate equally in discussion, regardless of their edit count, time on the wiki, or other factors. ... a cabal Wikis were not designed to be run by a cabal of administrators, or for that matter, experienced editors. Policies and guidelines should achieve a consensus before they come into effect, and should be written down in project space for all to see. They should be designed to improve the wiki, but can be overidden in dire emergencies when there is no other way out. All users should be able to participate in the development of policies, and in other discussions. There is no power structure of any sort. Administrators are not "higher" than regular users in any way, other than having access to administrator tools. Likewise, bureaucrats are not higher than administrators, except again that they have access to bureaucrat tools. Users are not given special rights or privileges on the basis of "seniority." All editors are equal. ... a democracy Community decisions are based upon consensus, not polling. When contributing to a discussion, an argument should be given for your point of view, instead of simply voting. Others will then respond to your argument, and eventually a consensus should be reached one way or another. Once all arguments have been made and responded to, the discussion may be closed by an administrator or bureaucrat, regardless of the time elapsed since the nomination. Closing administrators (for votes for deletion) or bureaucrats (requests for adminship) are given limited discretion in determining whether a consensus has been reached in a discussion. If you feel that the decision made was poor or did not reflect consensus, you can appeal the decision on the closer's talk page, or at another community process. Decisions should never be made simply on the basis of majority vote. ... your web host Every user has access to a user page on which they can write about themselves. However, this should not be used indiscriminately, as user pages are intended primarily to allow editors to get to know one another better. Users are allowed to add content that is not directly related to Club Penguin, but please try to keep this to a minimum so as to prevent such content from using excessive server resources. The wiki is not Photobucket, Imageshack, or Flickr, either. All uploaded images and videos must serve a purpose that is useful to the project. This means that images or videos in general that are not used in article space, or is under discussion in a forum, may be deleted at any time. If you upload an image or video to one of the aforementioned sites, however, you may display it in your user space by simply adding the URL to the wikitext. ... based off-site At times, MediaWiki may not seem like the best way to communicate online. This is why we have the forums, the IRC channel and other off-site features for our editors' usage. However, strict wiki business should stay on the wiki. Not everyone looks at the forums, and it is nearly impossible to hold a discussion on IRC or the CC with all involved parties present, thanks to varied time zones. Likewise, though some of your fellow editors may be Club Penguin Fanon friends or instant messenger contacts, binding decisions must be made solely using discussion on the wiki itself. References to outside discussion that may be relevant in an on-site discussion are acceptable, but they may not be used as the basis for a consensus or decision by themselves. ... Disney / New Horizon Interactive Even though our Wiki is a fansite, we are not affliated in any way with Disney nor New Horizon Interactive. As such we are unable to help you with in-game issues such as hacked accounts or queries. Please do not message our administrators or users asking for assistance in handling these problems, as they can only be dealt with on the official Club Penguin site. In addition, editors should try to avoid usage of content taken directly from the Knowledge Base unless it is essential to readers' understanding of a topic, as we have no permission to use it except fair use. ... Wikipedia Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is not Wikipedia, and Wikipedia's rules do not, by default, apply here. While many Club Penguin Fanon Wiki policies are based on those on Wikipedia, such as neutral point of view, this does not mean that all Wikipedia policies should be followed. As the goals of the two projects are quite different, one to produce a general-purpose encyclopaedia and the other to compile Club Penguin fan work, some policies cannot be shared. However, it is appropriate to suggest that one or more of this wiki's policies should be similar to those on Wikipedia, as long as these policies are not enforced without consensus here. See also *Club Penguin Fanon:Policies *Club Penguin Fanon:Gaming the system Club Penguin Fanon Wiki is not...